


Thirsty

by sa5m1



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Love, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa5m1/pseuds/sa5m1
Summary: Renesmee's grown up so much and so fast since she was born, but now she's headed to high school, the same one her parents attended. Will she repeat history or make her own?





	Thirsty

Renesmee watches the sunrise from her window, as she awoke early for school today. Bella is letting her attend high school today, the same high school she attended. Although, Renesmee has been homeschooled her whole life, but with enough begging from Renesmee, along with Edward and Alice, Bella finally has agreed to let her go to school now, when Renesmee is currently sixteen years old. They say she'll stop growing at seventeen or eighteen, but they're not really sure. 

Renesmee changes clothes and brushes her hair. She stares at herself in the mirror, takes a deep breath and wishes for the best today. She opens the door to her room and heads downstairs to see her family. 

"Morning, Nessie," Jacob says as he walks to Renesmee with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Renesmee rolls her eyes at Jacob for calling her that, but secretly she likes it. There's something about Jacob that makes her feel okay and calm in any situation and it's not just because he imprinted on her. He's warm and inviting and funny and protective and his eyes are a dreamy pool of dark brown and, Renesmee quickly stops herself from going further into her dangerous thoughts. She shakes her head and playfully punches Jacob in the shoulder with a smirk. Jacob pretends to be hurt and then they both laugh together. For a moment, their eyes lock onto each other and neither of them turns away.

"Good morning, you two," Alice says to them as she enters the room. 

The two quickly turn away from each other and focus their view on Alice.

"Morning!" They say in unison. 

Alice laughs and heads into the kitchen, while Renesmee and Jacob follow behind. 

"Where's mom and dad?" Renesmee questions Alice.

"They had to go meet with the Volturi about future plans," Alice replies.

Renesmee nods and grabs a glass while pouring some orange juice into it. She takes a few sips and then Alice asks her if she's excited to go to school. 

"I am, but also a little nervous," Renesmee admits.

"You should be nervous, someone could find out what you are, just like your mom did with your dad," Jacob says as he scoffs in annoyance and anger. 

Renesmee crosses her arms over her hips and rolls her eyes at Jacob. 

"I'm not my parents. You don't know what will happen to me, so don't go making any assumptions," Renesmee replies.

"Alright, enough. Just be smart and stay safe, Renesmee," Alice says.

I'll make sure of that. Jacob thinks to himself.

"Well, I should go. I don't want to be late on my first day of normal high school," Renesmee exclaims as she grabs a banana from a basket on the counter.

"I'll walk you," Jacob says.

"I can manage to walk on my own, thanks," Renesmee retorts. 

Jacob huffs and walks out of the kitchen.

Weird, but whatever. Renesmee thinks to herself as she hugs Alice goodbye and leaves through the front door, grabbing her backpack seated on the kitchen table on her way out. Renesmee walks down the street and feels a lump begin to form in her throat. What if someone finds out I'm half human, half vampire? She thinks to herself. 

"Hey!" Someone from behind Renesmee shouts.

Renesmee turns around to come face to face with a girl seeming to be her age. The girl has short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"My name is Elli. Are you heading to Forks high school, too?" Elli inquires.

Yeah. My name is Renesmee, nice to meet you, Elli," Renesmee says.

"Likewise," Elli replies. 

"So, what's it like at school?" Renesmee questions.

"Honestly, a mess. The students there can be vicious, cruel, judgemental monsters, apart from those like me, of course. And don't get me started on the faculty and teachers, they're the worst, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll fit right in, somewhere," Elli responds.

Renesmee snorts. "How lovely."

Elli snickers. Soon the two girls make it to the school and both walk in together. Renesmee looks around and imagines what it was like for her parents being here. She then feels disgusted knowing what they probably did and shakes the thought from her mind. 

"Oh no, here they come," Elli says.

"What?" Renesmee asks.

"The popular girls, I'm sure every school has them. These girls you don't want to mess with, though. Let's hope they like you because I promise they don't like me, but the feeling's mutual," Elli replies.

Renesmee gulps.

"Hello, you must be the new girl, Renesmee, right?" A long, black haired, blue eyed girl says. 

"Um, yes, but how do you know who I am?" Renesmee questions.

"Oh, honey, I know just about everything and everyone in this building. My name is Sadie and this is my friend Hannah," Sadie replies.

"Hi!" Hannah squeals.

Elli rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Nice to meet you both," Renesmee says.

"Yeah, same!" Sadie exclaims.

"Well, hi to you two, too, but my new friend, Renesmee, and I have to go, right Renesmee?" Elli questions.

"Oh, um yeah, okay," Renesmee replies unsure.

"Great! Bye," Elli says coldly to Sadie and Hannah as she grabs Renesmee's arm and rushes off past the other two girls who send Elli hateful glares.

"You must really not like them," Renesmee says.

"I really don't," Elli responds.

"They seem nice, though," Renesmee says.

"Sure, but really get to know them and you'll regret saying that," Elli responds.

Renesmee decides to keep quiet, seeing as she doesn't really know them yet. 

"Anyway, hope you like math because our first period is algebra," Elli says.

"Great," Renesmee says sarcastically.

The girls enter the class and a few more classes after that. The day goes by seemingly normal until Renesmee goes to lunch. Renesmee walks down the hall and runs into someone accidentally from staring all around her in the hallway. Splat!

"Great," A boy with red, shaggy hair says unpleased.

"I am so sorry!" Renesmee says as she helps pick up his books. 

"That's alright, how could I get mad at a cute girl on her first day?" The boy says.

Renesmee blushes.

"How did you know I was new?" Renesmee inquires.

"Well, I haven't seen you around here before," The boy replies.

"Oh, right," Renesmee says.

I'm so stupid. Renesmee thinks to herself.

She's adorable. The boy thinks to himself.

"My name is Chris," The boy says. 

" Mine's Renesmee," Renesmee says.

They both smile at each other and then Chris says he has to go meet up with some friends, but he hoped to see her again. Renesmee shyly waves goodbye and continues on her way down the hall. 

Meanwhile, Elli is seated outside alone eating her lunch on a bench waiting for Renesmee. Elli thinks back to when she first saw Renesmee earlier that morning, simply walking alone down the street and heading in the direction of the school. She figured she'd catch up to the mysterious girl to see if she was, in fact, going to the school, but when the girl turned around Elli's heart stopped for a moment. Standing now in front of her and looking at her was this beautiful girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. Elli smiles remembering and thinks to herself just how beautiful and kind Renesmee is and wonders if she'd ever get a chance to be with her, but of course, Renesmee would have to like her back, which Elli doubts will ever happen. 

"Hey!" Elli hears from behind her.

Elli turns around and see's Renesmee coming over to her. Renesmee sits down across from Elli and they both smile at each other.

"Where's your lunch?" Renesmee asks.

"Gone, I was really hungry," Elli says with a laugh.

Renesmee laughs and smiles at this.

"Where's yours?" Elli inquires.

"Oh, I already ate on the way here from the hallway, I guess I was really hungry, too," Renesmee says with a little laugh.

Elli laughs a little, too.

I hope she believed that. Renesmee thinks to herself.

Lunch ends and the girls go back to class. The day goes by and Renesmee is currently in her last class with her eyes glued to the clock tiredly waiting for the bell to ring signaling the end of class and the end of school for today. Renesmee smiles suddenly as she hears the ding of the bell and quickly gathers her things ready to go home. 

"Hey, this is for you," Chris says as he walks up to her producing a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Renesmee questions.

"An address. Hope you will," Chris says, as he puts the crumpled paper in her hands and walks away.

Hope I will what? Renesmee wonders. She carefully opens the paper and reads it.

"Renesmee, come out and see me tonight, I'll make it worth your while. Hope you will. 508 Shadow Lane."  
-Chris

Renesmee reads over it maybe five more times and can feel her heart fluttering with both nervousness and excitement. She folds the paper in half, sticks it in her bag and then smiles while heading out of the classroom.

"Hey, care to walk home together?" Elli asks as she comes up to Renesmee.

"Sure," Renesmee replies.

The girls walk for a while and then Elli asks Renesmee how she liked her first day.

"It was good. I met some nice people, including you, and all my classes went fine. Oh, by the way, do you know anything about a red-haired boy named Chris?"

"Yeah, why?" Elli asks.

"Well, he gave me this," Renesmee says as she pulls out the paper and hands it to Elli. Elli takes it, opens it and then reads it carefully. He gave her this? Elli thinks to herself sadly. Great, now I definitely have no chance with her. 

"You should go, Chris is a nice guy," Elli says.

"Really? Okay, um, would you like to come with me?" Renesmee inquires.

She wants me to go with her? But why? Elli thinks to herself.

"Well, I didn't get an invite," Elli replies.

"If you say Chris is a nice guy, then I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Besides, I could use a friend there. That is what we are, friends, right?" Renesmee asks.

I'm sure that's all we'll ever be. Elli thinks to herself. 

"Yeah, we're definitely friends and um, okay, I'll go with you," Elli responds.

"Thank you!" Renesmee exclaims as she jumps and throws her arms around Elli, giving her a hug. Ellie freezes for a moment, surprised, but then relaxes and hugs her back.

The girls go their separate ways after a while, heading to their own homes. When Renesmee gets inside hers she immediately goes for a blood bag in the fridge and wolfs it down in seconds.

"Thirsty?" Jacob says as he comes up behind her.

Renesmee wipes the blood from her mouth.

"Just a little," She says, as she also grabs an apple from the basket on the counter. 

"So, who's the girl you walked to school with?" Jacob inquires.

Renesmee chokes on her apple for a moment.

"What?! You were spying on me?!" Renesmee shrieks.

"Sure was. I imprinted on you, Renesmee, you really think I wouldn't make sure you were alright getting to school?" Jacob replies.

"Whatever," Renesmee says as she rolls her eyes and heads upstairs to her room. 

Renesmee walks into her room, closes the door, puts her books and bag down and flops onto her bed. She lays there for a moment replaying the events of today in her mind. She then pulls out the piece of paper, unfolds it and reads it over once more. I hope going is a good idea, she thinks to herself. 

She ends up taking a nap and then wakes up around six o' clock. She gets up from her bed, goes to her closet and throws a plain, purple dress on with black flats. She brushes her hair in the mirror and practices a smile and wave in the mirror. She sighs and then walks out of her room with a small bag that has her phone and house keys inside.  
She quietly creeps down the stairs and almost makes it to the front door when she hears a voice speak from behind her.

"You're lucky your parents aren't here and Jacob is at his home right now, otherwise you wouldn't be getting away with sneaking out ."

Renesmee looks at Alice from behind her and sighs. "Thanks, Alice. I'm just going to a small party, no big deal and I promise to be safe and to keep my identity a secret, always."

"Just go before I change my mind," Alice replies.

Renesmee gives Alice a smile and quickly leaves her home.

Meanwhile, Elli leaves her home and heads to Chris's house. She gets there after maybe fifteen minutes of walking and rings the doorbell. Soon it opens and she's met with Chris.

"I don't believe I invited you," Chris says.

"You didn't, but I'm friends with Renesmee and she wanted me to be here with her. I hope that's okay," Elli responds. 

"Yeah, sure," Chris says as he lets Elli come inside after Elli thanks him. 

Elli goes over to the couch and takes a seat upon it. 

"Well, look who it is," Sadie says as she comes and sits down next to Elli.

"What do you want?" Elli asks.

"I want to know what you think is going to happen, Elli. I know your secret and I'll out you in front of everyone tonight if you don't back off from the new girl," Sadie threatens.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elli retorts.

"You can't have Renesmee, Elli. She's not into you like that," Sadie says.

"How would you even know?" Elli questions.

"Because who would go for an ugly, pathetic, lying, backstabbing loser like you?" Sadie questions.

"Sadie, I never meant to hurt you, I just-" Elli says, but Sadie cuts her off.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it, just stay away from Renesmee. You don't deserve her. You don't deserve anyone," Sadie says. 

Sadie calmly gets up from the couch, flips her hair back and walks away. Elli sinks back into the couch wondering what she should do.  
Renesmee gets to Chris's house and rings the bell. Well, it's now or never, she thinks to herself. The door opens and she's met with Chris.

"Hi," Chris says, smiling at her.

"Hi," Renesmee replies, smiling back and waving.

"I'm glad you came," Chris says.

"Me, too," Renesmee replies.

Chris lets her in and closes the door behind them. Gosh, she's so sexy. I wonder if she's sexy in bed, too. He thinks to himself.

"Want a drink?" Chris asks. 

"No, thanks," Renesmee replies.

Chris frowns but then smiles quickly. 

"Alright, maybe later. Well, I have to go make sure people aren't destroying my home, but I'll be right back," Chris says.

Renesmee laughs. "Alright," She says.

Renesmee walks around for a bit until her eyes find Elli. She quickly walks over to Elli and sits down next to her on the cream colored couch.

"Hey," Renesmee says. Elli turns her head and when she sees Renesmee her heartbeat quickens and her palms start to sweat.

"Hi, you look beautiful," Elli says.

Renesmee blushes and smiles.

"Thank you, you as well," Renesmee says, as she takes a good look at the plain, teal shirt and white shorts, along with black sneakers that Elli is wearing.

Elli blushes and smiles as well, also thanking Renesmee. The two girls stare at each other for a moment and then Elli stands up.

"Would you like a drink or something to eat"? Elli asks.

"Sure, but I'll come with you to get it," Renesmee replies.

The two girls walk together, both now up from the couch, and make their way in search of refreshments and food. Elli spots a plastic table with plenty of what they're searching for and the two girls make their way to it after Elli points it out to Renesmee. The girls each grab a soda, some chips and silently enjoy it together. Meanwhile, Sadie is lurking in a corner watching the two with a scowl on her face. If I can't have Elli, no one can. You'll pay, Elli. You'll pay. Sadie thinks to herself. She's so gorgeous, I only wish I could tell her how I really feel, but I've had enough heartbreak in my life and don't want anymore, but she's just so captivating. Her smile, her eyes, her kindness and friendship, her laugh and the way she scrunches her nose up when she does, her thoughtfulness and this airy, beautiful, strange and mysterious light to her that drew me in from the moment I saw her walking alone in the street. She's everything I could want, that I'll never have. Elli thinks to herself about Renesmee.

"Hey," Chris says as he walks up to Sadie.

"What do you want?" Sadie replies coldly.

"Honestly, to get that new girl alone so I can have some fun, but she seems distant, almost as if she's not into me," Chris says.

"Maybe she knows your evil plans," Sadie says.

"But, how? And they're normal. Doesn't everyone want a good time?" Chris says.

"Not always, Chris," Sadie says as she rolls her eyes at him."

"Well, I'm not looking for anything serious at the moment," Chris says.

Sadie glances over at Chris, then back at Elli and Renesmee and gets a wicked idea. 

"Chris, since you said you're looking for some fun, want to play a little game? It's called crushing the new girl's hopes in ever being with you by being with me and in doing so she'll come crawling to you," Sadie says.

"What's in it for you?" Chris asks.

"She's hanging with that loser, Elli, but if she's going to be in my group, she can't do that. Besides, I could use some more popularity points for being with you, again, even though I broke up with you and left you in the dust. No hard feelings though, right?" Sadie says.

"Um, sure. You weren't that great, anyway. Just a great tease," Chris replies.

Sadie glares at Chris momentarily but then rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Do we have a deal?" Sadie inquires.

"Deal," Chris replies.

Renesmee wonders where Chris is, but doesn't wonder too much since Elli is there to keep her distracted. Elli is such a good friend and I just met her! I'm so happy I have her; I was afraid I wouldn't make any friends at all, she thinks to herself. 

"Hey, check this out! I call it the robotic worm groove!" Elli says as she moves like a worm and robot at the same time to the pop music currently playing within the home. Renesmee chokes on her drink and laughs hysterically at Elli as the juice from her cup goes flying in front of her and down her dress. 

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Elli asks concerned as she grabs Renesmee some napkins to clean her dress with.

"Y-yeah, thanks," Renesmee replies as she takes the napkins and proceeds to try and clean the juice off of her dress. 

Elli giggles and continues eating and drinking.

Soon, Sadie and Chris walk up to Renesmee and Elli. 

"Chris, hey!" Renesmee says.

"Hey, have you met Sadie?" Chris questions.

"Yeah, hi Sadie," Renesmee says.

"Hi, Renesmee," Sadie replies as she takes her hand and places it in Chris's. 

What's going on? Why did she just place her hand in his? Renesmee thinks to herself.

"What are these two fools up to now?" Elli thinks to herself

"Renesmee, I just wanted you to meet my boyfriend Chris," Sadie says, as she grabs Chris's face and kisses him.

This time Elli is the one to choke on her drink and spits it out all over Sadie who is standing in front of her. 

"Ahh you idiot! This is disgusting! How could you?!" Sadie shrieks.

"I-I'm so sorry, I just- I'm sorry!" Elli replies frantically, but then she starts to laugh.

Sadie goes red in the face, Chris holds back his laughter and Renesmee looks on in shock.

"You'll pay for this!" Sadie says.

"Hey, leave her alone. She apologized," Renesmee says.

"Yeah, but then she laughed about it," Sadie retorts.

"It's okay, Renesmee. I can handle whatever Sadie threatens," Elli says.

"Oh, really? Well, let's hold you to that. Hey, everyone! I have an announcement to make!" Sadie shouts. 

Someone turns off the music and everyone gathers around. 

"So, Renesmee here is new and is friends with Elli. Now, I'm sure you all know of Elli, but she's got a dirty secret that is due to come out, especially for poor Renesmee's sake. You see, Elli is not really Elli, she's actually Elliot," Sadie says.

"No, she wouldn't, Elli thinks to herself as she starts to sweat and go pale.

"What do you mean?" Renesmee asks.

"Shall I say, or do you want the honor?" Sadie asks Elli.

Elli looks at Renesmee and gulps.

"Tick-tock," Sadie says.

"This is wrong, Sadie," Elli says.

"No, it's the truth and doesn't Renesmee deserve the truth?" Sadie replies.

Elli sighs, "Look, Sadie's right, Renesmee. My real name was Elliot, but I changed it to Elli. 

"Why?" Renesmee inquires.

Crap, Elli thinks to herself.

"Renesmee, I was born a boy, but always felt like a girl, so I changed my name and body to be and look like a girl. I had a sex change last summer when I was dating Sadie. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid to; afraid you would freak out," Elli replies.

Renesmee takes a moment to process this information. She was a he? Whoa. I mean, I don't really have a problem with that because I have a secret, too. And, why should it matter who she wants to be? As long as she's happy, right? I mean, who am I to even judge her for something like that, Renesmee thinks to herself. 

"Sadie, thank you for being concerned about me knowing the truth, but it wasn't your place to tell; it was Elli's when she was ready. Elli, I'm okay with whatever or whoever you want to be and you don't need to apologize, but thank you for telling me the truth," Renesmee says. 

What?! Sadie thinks to herself.

Wow, Elli thinks to herself about Renesmee.

"Are we still friends?" Elli asks.

"Best friends," Renesmee replies.

Elli smiles at Renesmee and Renesmee smiles right back at her.

"You're crazy," Sadie says to Renesmee as she stomps away with Chris.

"Wait, so you're a boy?" A girl named Becky comes up and asks Elli.

"No, she's a girl," Renesmee replies.

"That's weird," A girl named Polly beside Becky states.

"You're weird for judging her about it. Elli should have every right to be who she wants to be. You decide what you wear, how you talk, what you eat, who you're friends with and the list just goes on," Renesmee says.

"Yeah, but this is gender we're talking about," Becky says.

"I see no difference," Renesmee says. 

"Well, we all do," Polly says as she and Becky walk off.

"Don't mind them. One day they'll wake up from their delusional state and realize that everyone has the right to make a choice and whatever the choice is shouldn't matter, even gender," Renesmee says. 

"No one has ever stood up for me like that before. Thank you," Elli says. 

"No problem. Do you want to get out of here?" Renesmee asks.

Elli nods her head vigorously and both girls quickly exit the home together.

"Hey, I know a quiet place where you can see the stars, but it's a little deep within the forest. Are you up for it?" Renesmee questions.

Elli agrees and both girls head there. They trump through tall grass and deep woods before entering a clearing full of stars in the sky.

"It's beautiful," Elli states.

"Yeah," Renesmee replies.

Elli looks at Renesmee and guilt pours over her like sunlight pouring through a window in the early morning. 

"Renesmee, there's another secret I have." Elli says.

"You can tell me anything," Renesmee responds.

Elli gulps, "I like you."

Renesmee turns to look at Elli and scans her face for any sign of joking, however, she doesn't see any.

"You mean, you have feelings for me? Other than just as a friend?" Renesmee questions.

Elli shuffles her feet in nervousness, "Yeah." 

What do I say?! Think, Renesmee, think! Renesmee thinks to herself.

Before Renesmee has a chance to respond, however, both girls hear leaves crunch behind them and they turn around coming face to face with a man and woman with blood on their mouths and shirts. 

"Fresh blood?" The woman questions as she snarls and shows her fangs.

"What are you?!" Elli shrieks.

"Your worst nightmare," The man says, as he and the woman jump to attack, but before they can, Renesmee jumps, too, and shows her fangs at them. 

"I am Renesmee Cullen, the half breed! Stay away or face the wrath of the Volturi!" Renesmee says, her eyes glowing a deep red.

The man and woman look at her with fear and then quickly disappear into the forest. 

Renesmee turns around to see a frightened, pale Elli.

"I have a secret, too," Renesmee says.

Elli lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and then tries to process everything that just happened. Her mind is screaming at her to run, yet her feet are frozen with both fear and curiosity. This beautiful girl she just met turns out to be a possible blood sucking vampire, who also just happened to save her life from the other two possible blood sucking vampires who threatened her. 

"Thank you," Elli says with a shaky breath.

"Of course. I would never hurt you, nor would I let anyone else bring you any harm," Renesmee replies.

"I appreciate that."

Renesmee smiles and sticks out her hand toward Elli.

Elli grabs it slowly and stretches a smile onto her own face.

"I'm sure you have questions and I will answer them all," Renesmee says.

Elli nods.

"Are you a vampire?" Elli questions.

" Yes. The other two were as well, however, I am not a full vampire like them. You see, vampires don't have children with mortals, yet my mother was pregnant with me while she was mortal, which was a very rare and dangerous case. I almost killed her from the inside due to growing at such a high speed, but then my father turned her into a vampire and she lived. Therefore, I turned out to be a half breed. So, half mortal, half immortal," Renesmee replies.

"Whoa. Do you have any special powers?" Elli asks.

"Yes, I can show people my thoughts by touching them and see their thoughts as well at the same time, like communicating through the mind," Renesmee says.

"Wow, that's incredible! Scary, but incredible," Elli says.

"Would you like to try?" Renesmee inquires.

Elli is unsure of what to say. She's scared, but curious. After a minute though, she nods in reply. Renesmee walks up to Elli and places her palms on Elli's cheeks. She closes her eyes and Elli does the same. Renesmee looks around inside Elli's mind, but see's no sign of Elli.

"Renesmee?" A voice calls out.

Renesmee turns around to see Elli from far away. As she takes a step everything goes dark and Renesmee comes back to reality and opens her eyes. 

"What happened?" Elli asks as she opens her eyes.

"I'm not sure. That's never happened before," Renesmee replies while putting her hands by her side and off of Elli's cheeks. 

"Well, regardless, that's really neat," Elli says.

Renesmee smiles and feels a warm feeling from Elli.

"Well, I guess we better both get home now," Elli states.

Renesmee nods in reply and the two girls head off to go home. Elli decides to walk Renesmee home and when they reach her house Renesmee stops and stares seriously at Elli.

"Elli, can we go over what we were discussing before being attacked?" Renesmee asks.

Elli feels a lump in her throat start to form along with a knot of nervousness in her stomach, but slowly nods in reply.

"I really do like you, even though you're a vampire," Elli states.

Renesmee blushes lightly and a small smile forms on her face. 

"I'm really flattered by that, but-" Renesmee starts to reply until Elli cuts her off.

"But I get it. You don't like me. It's not normal for girls to like each other and I get that. I just personally can't help it," Elli says. 

"Well, actually, I was going to say but are you sure you want to go on a date with a vampire," Renesmee says.

Elli takes a moment to process those words and then her eyes get big while she drops her jaw.

"Really? You would go on a date with me and give me a chance?" Elli inquires very surprised.

"Of course. You're nice, a good friend to me so far and pretty. Plus, you didn't run away when you found out I was a vampire. Also, to be honest, I sort of felt something after being in your mind. Like, this warm, cozy feeling. I'm not sure, but I liked it. So, how about we meet back here tomorrow night around, say, six thirty? Then we'll go out and have some fun! Sound good?" Renesmee says.

Elli nods vigorously and smiles widely. Renesmee smiles back and walks away into her home, while Elli walks on an imaginary cloud back to hers.


End file.
